Drowning
"Drowning" is the single by the Backstreet Boys from their compilation album The Hits: Chapter One. The song reached #28 in the US on November 13, 2001. The song also did moderately well in the international charts, peaking at #3 in Sweden and #5 in Norway. The song also did exceptionally well on TRL, and the video for it was retired on February 26, 2002. Lyrics Brian: Don't pretend you're sorry, I know you're not. You know you got the power, To make me weak inside. And girl you leave me breathless, But it's ok. 'Cause you are my survival, Now hear me say. Howie: I can't imagine life without your love. And even forever don't seem like long enough. BSB: 'Cause every time I breathe I take you in, And my heart beats again Baby I can't help it. You keep me drowning in your love. And every time I try to rise above, I'm swept away by love. Baby I can't help it, You keep me drowning in your love. A.J: Maybe I'm a drifter, Maybe not. 'Cause I have longed the safety, Of running free in your arms. I don't need another lifeline, It's not for me. 'Cause only you can save me. Oh, can't you see? Nick: I can't imagine life without your love. And even forever don't seem like long enough. (Brian: Don't seem like long enough, yeah!) BSB: 'Cause every time I breathe I take you in, And my heart beats again Baby I can't help it. You keep me drowning in your love. And every time I try to rise above, I'm swept away by love. Baby I can't help it, You keep me drowning in your love. Kevin: Go on pull me under. Cover me with dreams, yeah Love me mouth to mouth now You know I can't resist. 'Cause you're the air that I breathe! BSB: Every time I breathe I take you in, (Brian: Every time I breathe, yeah) And my heart beats again Baby I can't help it. (A.J: '''Baby I can't help it) You keep me drowning in your love. And every time I try to rise above I'm swept away by love. Baby I can't help it, You keep me drowning in your love '''Brian: Ohoh oh oh! Ohoh oh oh! BSB: Baby I can't help it, Nick: You keep me drowning in your love BSB: Got me drowning (A.J: Oh ) Got me drowning Keep me drowning in your love. Baby I can't help it (Nick: 'Can't help it, can't help it no no!) Got me drowning 'Cause every time I breathe I take you in, ('A.J: 'Yes I do!) And my heart beats again ('A.J: Oh yeah) Baby I can't help it. (Brian: Baby I can't help it) You keep me drowning in your love And every time I try to rise above (A.J: Got me drowning) I'm swept away by love. A.J: Baby I can't help it, You keep me drowning in your love. Trivia *The song was initially recorded for the Black and Blue album, but there wasn't any room on the track list for it. *The song was featured on the 2002 compilation album "Now That's What I Call Music! 9 (U.S. series). *Parts of the song, e.g. the piano intro and the chorus, are very similar to "Långsamt farväl" released by the Swedish artist Mauro Scocco in 1997. Andreas Carlsson, co-writer of "Drowning", actually sang backing vocals on Lisa Nilsson's version of "Långsamt farväl" released in 2003. *This is the only song on The Hits: Chapter One that was not featured on another album before hand. *Before the final video was produced, a different concept was in production. The concept was eventually abandoned and the official video was produced instead. One of the preliminary cuts of this original video was leaked to the public. This video was done in August 2001, then canceled and replaced by the end of the month. It features the band dressed in black outfits, which can be seen in the photograph on the CD single cover. The video was shot mainly using green screen to place the band on an arid salt flat. The sun is initially shining, but dark clouds quickly fill the sky in the first chorus, and it begins to rain in the second verse. A flood of water fills the area and the storm continues to get worse. At the key change, and at the end of the song, the band is hit with a large wave. Through the rest of the video they simply sing in a shallow depth of water. Music Video Category:Songs Category:Songs by the Backstreet Boys Category:Songs with Brian Littrell Category:Songs with Howie Dorough Category:Songs with A.J McLean Category:Songs with Nick Carter Category:Songs with Kevin Richardson Category:The Hits: Chapter One Category:Singles